One Party Can Change Everything
by Hikarusoney
Summary: Tori is in love with Jade West, but she can't tell her. She can't tell anybody. So, when Andre decides to host a party due to getting signed to a record label, who knows what could happen?


A/N:** Okay, so this is the first one shot I've posted in a very long time. I think its some of my best work but that's up to you to decide. If you don't like reading about same sex couples then don't complain when I write them. ^^ But if you do, please R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sigh.. Beck is so lucky. Watching him with Jade is just.. Ugh! He gets to kiss her, gets to hold her close, run his hand through her beautiful, beautiful black hair. She's put blue highlights in it this week. It looks like rivers against the night sky. The highlights really bring out her eyes too. I keep getting lost in them, the endless pools of blue. They're almost like whirlpools, always churning and moving as she thought. Looking at her makes my heart pound, makes me yearn for her. She's just so incredible. So.. Perfect. I shouldn't feel this way about her, but I do. I love Jade West with all my heart.<p>

I know this could never happen though. We're both girls, complete with lady parts, boobs and all. I've never felt like this about anyone else before. I mean, of course I've had boyfriends. Duh, I'm seventeen. But in my seventeen years, Jade's the only one who's done this to me. She's the only one who makes my heart flutter whenever she smiles. The only one who sends butterflies through me whenever she looks at me.

Sometimes I've felt like there's something there. Those little flirty smiles she's given me, though I was probably imagining them. The few times we've hugged and I've felt her heart beating against mine. I always thought that maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way about me. But she has Beck. She's in love with Beck. I've known that for months now, ever since I first met her. Of course, I fell in love with her straight away. That pale skin, beautiful body and incredible smile. What kind of person wouldn't fall for her?

I still remember the time she actually asked me for help getting back together with him. I didn't want to do it, but then she started crying. How was I supposed to say no to that? I mean, I want her to be mine, but I want her to be happy too. Now I know she can't be happy without Beck. She'll never be happy without Beck, and that's what kills me. The fact that I could never make her happy. God, it broke my heart. There's nothing I can do about it though. After all, she's a girl and she's straight. I can't change that.

So, staring was good enough for me. As long as she never realized how I feel about her, that's fine with me. I notice every little thing about her. Hell, I notice if she changed the shade of her black eyeliner for God's sake. I was the only one who noticed. I know that Beck never did because they were always fighting about it. As much as I want Jade to be happy, a small part of me would always hope that she would just end it with Beck and come running to me. Well, not a small part. A big part. Huge. Ginormous even. One kiss would be fine with me. Just one chance to kiss those lips of hers, to breathe her in and I could die a very happy Tori.

Sigh. Thinking like this just made things worse, just made the hole in my heart bigger. Come on, Tori. You're a big girl. You can ignore her. Look away. Just.. Look away. Come on, maybe Sinjin's doing something stupid over by the Food truck. Come on, just look. Look away god dammit!

Nope. Can't do it. Curse you, eyeballs. Curse you.

Why God, did you make me a lesbian? Couldn't you have just made me a boy and named me Victor? That would make my life so much easier! I would be able to date Jade and best of all, no period! Life would be so much better if I just had something between my legs and an Adam's apple! Sigh. Again.

"Hey Tori!" I turn in my chair quickly, looking over at Andre. That's another thing. Why couldn't I have been straight too? If I was, Andre would definitely be my first choice of a guy to date. Good looking, talented, funny, everything! He already makes it really obvious he has feelings for me and I want to return them. I do. If it wasn't for Jade, Andre and I would probably be dating already. But sadly, Andre was no Jade.

"Hi Andre. What goes on?" I ask, shifting my butt over to make room for him. He sits down, placing a tray of food down on the table as he does. A burrito. Yum. Maybe he would let me steal some, if I ask nicely.

"Lunchin' it up. You didn't get any food?" He asks back, pointing at the empty table. How was I supposed to eat when I could spend my time watching Jade? Okay, yes, I'm a creep but I can't help it.

"Nah. Not hungry." I say, eyeing his burrito. On cue, my stomach rumbles, turning my cheeks a light shade of pink. Andre just laughs and rips his burrito in half, placing the glorious Mexican dish in front of me. I can practically feel myself drool as I pick it up, sinking my teeth into it. I let out a moan of pure pleasure as the meat, beans and salsa sauce rolls onto my tongue, my eyes rolling back. Say what you want about our school, the food they make is awesome.

"Oh God I love the Mexicans!" I yell happily, finishing off the burrito in a matter of minutes. It tasted so good! They were filling though. Half of one completely filled my stomach. Maybe this was why I'm such a twig. Oh well, being skinny isn't a bad thing. Just means that if there's ever a fire, the firemen will be able to lift me from the burning wreckage without having to stop every five minutes to catch their breath.

"Burritos, tacos and sombreros. Anyone that can give you all that is worth loving." Andre jokes, a little giggle escaping my throat. Ugh, why can't I be straight? Dating Andre would be so easy! Fun, too. We could make such awesome music together! Plus, cute little caramel babies.

Wow. Am I really thinking about kids in high school? There really is something wrong with me. Sikowitz must be getting to me.

"Hey, you hear about the party I'm throwing?" Andre asks, taking a slurp from his drink. His question pulls me back to reality, shifting in my seat so I'm facing him. Our shoulders brush a little as I turn and I hope for butterflies, but none come. Damn. Still a lesbian.

"What party?" I ask, resting my hands on the table. Andre has a really busy social life so it's hard to keep up with what he's doing sometimes. He always has something going on. It makes being friends with him a little difficult, but I'm cool with it.

"I finally got signed to a record label! They're waiting for as soon as I finish school here, but as soon as I am, it's straight to the recording room! So, I'm throwing a party to celebrate. There's gonna be food, beverages of the liquid variety, and karaoke! It's some pretty sweet chiz!" Andre yells, waving his hands excitedly. The smile on his face is the same as one that a little kid has when he wakes up on Christmas morning. I can't help but feel excited for him. I squeal and give him a tight hug, pulling away a little too slowly. I don't love Andre but I love feeling close to him. He's my rock. The one I can talk to about anything. I just wish I could tell him about my feelings for Jade. If I did though, he would just be hurt. Sigh. Yet again.

"That's incredible! Congratulations!" I say, giving him my best smile. He returns it, going on for a few minutes about the record label. I listen closely, watching him a little. His face lights up so much whenever he talks about his music. It's definitely his one true love. I don't think he'll ever love a girl as much as he loves making music. He's going to go really far in the music world, I can feel it in my bones.

"So, you're going to be there right? I mean, it won't be a party if Tori Vega isn't there!" Andre says, giving me a puppy dog look. I look away for a second before laughing and smacking his shoulder lightly.

"Yes, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss a party for the world! When is it?"

"Tonight, my house, seven oh two."

"Oh two?"

"I like to be specific."

I laugh a little more, turning my gaze back to Jade. She and Beck are arguing again, about what, I have no idea. She seems plenty angry about it nonetheless. That wasn't anything new though, she's always the one getting mad at him. Even when she's angry, she's cute. Maybe its the way her nostrils flare or how her eyes seem like they become a storm, but seeing her like this makes me so excited.

Jade slams her tray down hard against the table, standing up. She tells Beck to drop dead or something like that and storms off, walking straight past me. I get a whiff of her as she does, taking in a quick breath. She smells the same as always, a mixture of licorice and hot chocolate. I'm not quite sure how she gets to smell that way but she does and I love it. I can never get enough of her.

"Oh great. Now having those two at the party is gonna be super awkward." Andre complains. Beck quickly walks over and takes his seat with us, stabbing at his mashed potatoes angrily with a pair of chop sticks. This is a standard thing for after they get into a fight. Beck always comes over to us, complains for a while, and then I get stuck cleaning up the remains. There was no point in fighting it though, it's what always happens.

"Hey, what happened?" I ask him, leaning over the table a little. Beck sighs heavily and puts his chopsticks down on his tray, leaning back so his eyes are looking up at the sky.

"Jade and I are supposed to have a date this weekend. I told her I'd take her mini golfing in order to make up for our last fight."

"You mean the whole thing with you talking to the foreign Romanian exchange student? The dude with the really long hair?"

"Yeah. She still doesn't believe that he was a guy. But now one of my cousin's is getting married and I have to go to the wedding."

"Why not just take Jade with you?"

"She hates churches. Or anything holy. Even movies with churches in them make her angry."

"Of course she does. So she's mad you can't ditch the wedding?

"Yep."

"Touch chiz dude." Andre says, clapping Beck on the back. Beck nods in agreement, leaning forward and planting his face in his mashed potatoes.

"Um, Beck? You might want to get your face out of the potatoes." I say, poking the top of his head with one of his chop sticks. He groans a little and smacks at my hand, knocking the stick out of it.

"No. Let me die a white, mushy death."

"Hey, cheer up! We have the party today remember? I'm sure you can patch things up with her there." I reassure him, messing up his hair with my hand. He sits back up, wiping bits of potatoes from his nose and chin. There's some stuck in his eyebrows though, which only makes me giggle. It looks like his face has dandruff.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He says, but he doesn't sound too hopeful. I sigh and shake my head, standing up and grab my bag.

"Well, I gotta head to class. I'll catch you guys later, okay?" I wave bye before heading back into the school. I hum the tune to Make it Shine as I walk the halls, hooking my bag over my shoulder. My boots click against the floor, the sound echoing through the school. I'm not really wearing anything fancy today, just a white shirt and a pair of black jeans. The party is when I'm really going to get myself dolled up. Hopefully Jade would notice..

The rest of the day passes by pretty fast. Mr. Grundy is the only teacher I have after lunch, but none of my close friends are in that class. It's kinda sucky though I like the class. Its just vocal exercises, nothing really exciting. Keeps me entertained though.

I head home quickly after school, walking with my sister Trina. She goes on and on about this guy she's interested in, but I really couldn't care less. I'm too busy thinking about Jade, wondering what she's going to wear to the party tonight. Hopefully it would be something sexy, like the Santa Claus dress she wore when we performed. I had taken a couple pics of her on my phone, so I look at them every now and then, whenever no one's around.

I'm not obsessed, I swear.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." I gasp, staring up at Andre's house. I had never been here before, but this place was huge! It looked like the kind of place that a movie star would live in! It had at least four floors to it, the outside an eggshell color. A lot of the walls were made of glass, or maybe those were just really big windows, so the strobe lights from the party shone through them like a rainbow. This was such an awesome place to have a party!<p>

I look down at myself, hoping the dress I'm wearing isn't too skanky. I'm wearing a strapless black dress that barely covers my butt and chest, white strips a long the top and bottom of it. I'd put on a pair of black tights underneath so it wasn't too bad, although I could feel a cold breeze on my lady parts. My black jacket covered half my arms and some of my torso, but it might not stay on long. With the amount of kids I could see inside, it was going to be pretty stuffy.

I open the door and step inside, the full force of the music hitting me. The walls must be soundproof or something because this music was loud! There was no way I wouldn't have heard it on the streets if the place wasn't built like a nuclear bunker. I can't quite place my finger on the song, though I think it's something by Ke$ha. I make my way through the crowds of kids, scanning for Andre. Where is this boy?

I find him by the DJ, of course, and he's talking to Cat. Her bright red hair is shining from the lights, glowing all different kinds of colors. She's wearing a bright red dress that comes down to her knees with a large black bow on the right side of her chest. She's also wearing a pair of Cat ears, which I ignore just because I don't want to hear the ridiculous story that's sure to come with them.

"Are Beck and Jade here yet?" I yell over the loud speakers at Andre, but even I can barely hear my own voice. What was with parties and loud music? If people were coming to see their friends, it would help if they could actually hear each other. God.

"I think they're talking out in the garden. Tori, I wo-" Too late. I've already moved away from him and head for the back door. Finding the garden wouldn't be too bad, at least that was what I'm hoping. If I get lost in here, they might not find me for about four days. Who really needs a house this big?

I find my way to the garden soon enough though, opening up the large sliding door. The garden looks more like one of those yards you see in the movies, you know, with the shaped bushes and stone statues. Looking at statues always make me uncomfortable, especially if its of a girl and her exposed boobies. Seriously, putting that kind of thing in front of a girl who likes girls tends to drive them insane.

I look around quickly, catching a glimpse of Jade's hair under the gazebo. I quickly duck behind a bush, pushing some of the shrubbery out of the way. I yelp a little in pain as a branch pokes me in the boob, but I can't push it away now. If I make too much noise, I'll get spotted.

Jade and Beck are sitting on a bench under the gazebo, their hands connected by the fingers. Both of them have heartbroken expressions on their faces, tears streaking Jade's perfect pale cheeks.

"So, we're really breaking up huh?" Beck whispers, looking Jade straight in the eyes. I feel my heart begin to pound in my chest as I watch them, clutching the bush. They were breaking up? This was a really bad time to be spying. I should leave. Of course I can't though. If I even shift an inch they'll see me.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Jade answers, nodding a little. Her blue eyes are filled with turmoil and confusion, as if she doesn't understand what's happening. Pangs of pain keep crossing her face as she avoids Beck's gaze, as if she felt guilt. Was Jade breaking up with Beck? That was really surprising. She loves him with all her heart. Why would she give that up?

"I'm not mad at you Jade. I'm just happy you told me this straight up instead of lying to me."

"But it's not fair to you! All you've ever done is be nice to me and I repay you by doing this! It's so messed up!"

"You can't help how you feel, Jade."

"Still!"

"Jade, enough. You have feelings for her, and you can't deny it. I just have to accept that." Her? She has feelings for a girl? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! Was it me? No, there's no way its me. I mean, come on. I'm hardly anything special. Jade could probably have any girl that she wanted, so why would she choose me? Skinny, plain, stringy haired me. She probably likes Cat or something. Even so, I can't stop my heart from pounding excitedly, so much it feels like its about to burst out of my chest. I shouldn't get my hopes up like this but I can't help it! Jade might like me!

"I know, I know. But why her? She's so.. Ugh!"

"We both know she's an awesome girl. If you're going to have feelings for someone, I'm not surprised that it's her."

"So you think she's awesome?"

"I do. But you're perfect. I know that you think she's just as awesome as I do. Goodbye, Jade." And then he kisses her, but there's no happiness behind this kiss. It's just the kind of kiss that one gives when they know there's nothing left. There's no hope for fixing anything. It's closure and nothing more. It's almost heartbreaking.

Beck stands up sadly and walks back to the house slowly, leaving Jade all alone under the gazebo, black hair shining like a jewel in the moonlight. I duck further into the shadows when Beck walks past me, slowing my breathing. Omigod. Beck and Jade just broke up. What do I do? Do I go out there? Offer her some kind words then make a move?

No, that wouldn't be fair. The poor girl just broke up with her boyfriend for fudges sake. I need to just be the friend in this situation, be there for her when she really needs it. Of course, if I come out of the bush then she'll know I was spying. Jade finding out I spied on her would not be a good thing. She'd probably pop both my boobs with a pin.

Then she starts crying. The sound shatters my heart into a thousand, cheerio sized pieces. I can't just sit here, even if she does know that I was spying. I can't leave her there to cry, so I stand up slowly. I slip out of the shadow of the bush and make my way towards her, brushing off any pieces of broken twigs that had managed to cling to my dress.

Jade looks beautiful. She's wearing a pure silver strapless dress with black stripes on it that overlap each other, the skirt of the dress frilly and black as well. Her hair is wavy, falling down her back like a dark waterfall. The dress hugs her body closely, showing off every curve, especially the chest. I can't help but stare at her as she looks up at me, sea blue eyes wide with surprise. The surprise is quickly replaced with anger.

"Tori. What are you doing here?" She seeths, narrowing her eyes at me. I gulp nervously before sitting down next to her, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"I passed by Beck when I was coming outside, then I saw you here. Did something happen?" I ask her, locking my eyes with hers. We just sit there for a few minutes, watching each other. Our arms and knees are touching, the slight contact sending waves of electricity through my body. I try to keep it hidden, but I'm not sure if I can. Just being this close to Jade makes me insanely happy. I actually feel like I might pee myself from being so excited. Of course I couldn't though, that would be super weird.

"Um, yeah, actually. Beck and I kinda.. Broke up." She whispers, her gaze falling as she forces out the last part of the sentence. It must actually physically hurt her to admit that it just happened, especially to me. I mean, we're barely even friends.

"You guys broke up? But.. Why? I mean, you two were such an awesome couple.."

"Because I have feelings for someone else." She states, her eyes locking back to mine once again. There's something different hidden in those blue orbs this time though. I don't know what it is, but it makes my heart pound even more. I can actually hear it throbbing in my chest as my hands grip the bench nervously. Why's she looking at me like that? Was I really the one she had feelings for?

"Y-you do..? He must be a gre-"

"It's a girl."

"A-a girl? You're into girls? I n-never thought you would be." I stutter, mentally cursing myself. What the hell am I doing? This is the one time I have to play it cool but, being me, I can't stop stuttering. It's only Jade that can get under my skin like this. Make me so nervous. It's not that I don't like it though. It's the good kind of butterflies, the ones that make you feel like everything in your life is perfect.

"I'm not into girls. I'm into one girl, and I like her more than I ever liked Beck."

"R-really? Well, who is the lucky girl?"

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Why not? Because you're Tori Vega! The girl who all the guys fall for! The one who can snap her fingers and make guys do whatever she asks them to! How can you understand what I'm going through?"

"Just try me. I can handle it."

"No, you can't! If I tell you who this girl is, you're never going to think of me the same way! All you're going to do is just judge me, like anyone else would! How am I supposed to trust that you won't freak out?"

"I promise."

"No. No, I can't tell you who I like. No matter what you do I won't." Jade says, crossing her arms over her chest. She has that look on her face that makes almost any one back off, but not me. Not when I'm so close to finally getting an answer. A chance like this will never come along again, not once in a million years. After this, she'll just run back to Beck again like she always does. I can't waste this opportunity.

So I kiss her. As soon as our lips connect, my entire body feels like it's on fire. The world around me melts away as my hand reaches for hers. Jade sits there for a moment, disbelieving before moving her lips against mine, taking my hand. She tastes just like she smells, like licorice and hot chocolate. I swear, I can even hear fireworks exploding in the background, but that's probably just me.

We melt into each other, my arms reaching up and wrapping around her shoulders as she takes me by the waist, pulling me close to her. I feel her tongue press against my lips and I open my mouth for her, our tongues dancing and swirling around each other. We sit there for almost ten minutes like this, hands tugging on hair and small moans of pleasure escaping as we breathe each other in. I never want to let go, never want to lose this moment. Jade's actually kissing me back. Oh my god, I'm making out with Jade West.

Finally, she pulls away slowly, heavy breaths coming from both of us. Neither of us know what to say as we look at each other and it takes me a few minutes to realize I'm practically sitting in her lap. Since we don't know what to say, we kiss again. This one isn't as long as the last one, just a peck, but it's enough.

"So.. Who's the girl?" I ask again, giggling at my own little joke. My mind's a little fuzzy from the kisses, so I'm probably the only one who finds it funny. Still, no one can really blame me. Who wouldn't be giddy after kissing the girl they're in love with?

"It's you, Vega. Or do I need to prove it again?"

"I might need a little bit more convincing." I whisper, our lips meeting again. This kiss is just like the first. Passionate, deep, our bodies pressing tight against each other. I want her, all of her. I want to taste every single inch of Jade West and make her mine, make her forget she ever dated Beck Oliver. I'm the one who Jade loves, and no one is going to take that from me. Not now, not ever.

We break the kiss once again and this time I'm practically straddling her. I can't help it though, my mind had gone completely blank during the kiss. How could it not have? The girl I love is finally mind, all mine.

"So, Vega. How long?" She asks, running a hand through my hair affectionately. It takes a couple seconds for my mind decides to work again, the gears turning.

"Since I first met you.. I've been in love with you from the get go." I whisper, my face burning with embarrassment. It's the first time I've ever really said that I love her out loud. "W-When did you first start?"

"You remember when you sang in that Karaoke club to get revenge for me and Cat losing?

"Yeah.."

"While you were singing."

"Aww! That's so cute!"

"Don't make me hurt you, Vega." Jade warns, to which I just giggle and crawl off of her lap. There was only one thing that was making me a little confused.

"Hey, Jade?"

"What?"

"With what just happened.. What does that make us?"

"Let's see. We both love each other, we spent about half an hour making out.."

"I mean, do you want to start dating straight after you and Beck broke up?"

"There's two hours until midnight."

"So?"

"So I'm going to be single for the rest of today. Starting at midnight," She quickly kisses me again, just a little peck this time, but its enough to make my heart soar. "We're going to start dating. You're going to be my little Southern Belle forever, Tori Vega."

Eep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it :D What do you guys think? Lemme know! Read and Review!**


End file.
